


Parent Teacher Conference

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa is really head over heels for the hot dad, Single Dad Ushijima, Stand Alone, kid tobio, teacher oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Ushijima didn't understand why his son really wanted him to meet his teacher. He really didn't understand why his son's teacher was sputtering all over the place at first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/gifts).



> Haaaappy Holidays Miri! It's not much of a surprise because I literally told you yesterday because I was excited. Enjoy~  
> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)

“You have to meet Oikawa Sensei!” Ushijima’s son, Tobio, took his hand and started dragging him back into the school. Before Ushijima could say a word he was inside the building, looking around. He dare not deny his son this pleasure so he would humor him and meet his teacher. He hadn’t had the chance to before this anyway. 

Once they were back in the classroom, Tobio exclaimed, “Oikawa Sensei!” 

A man with seemingly perfect brown hair looked up. He was wearing glasses, not fully framed, but they fit his face perfect. He blinked at Tobio before grinning, eyes moving from the six year old up to his father. His smile faltered a little as it fell on the tall man. 

“Ah, Tobio!” Oikawa cheered, “This must be your father. I’ve heard so much about you… Ushijima-san.” Oikawa tried not to openly ogle his student’s father but Ushijima was… extremely attractive, to put it lightly.

Ushijima bowed slightly, “It is very nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. I hope my son is behaving in class.”

“He’s perfect!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Very well behaved. You raised a good kid.” He smiled at Ushijima and for whatever reason, Ushijima’s heart was pounding just a little faster than usual.

“Thank you.” Ushijima said softly. Oikawa was blushing merely just looking at the man. 

“I’d love for you to teach me your ways.” Oikawa said suddenly.

Ushijima’s eyebrows pinched together, “My ways?”

“Ah!” Oikawa laughed, turning an even darker shade of red, “Your way with kids. Definitely not me. With children. You’ve, um, raised such a kind son I just, well, want to know how you did it. So I can handle my students that way!”

Tobio frowned, “Oikawa Sensei you’re blushing?”

“Am I?” Oikawa laughed highly. 

“My son regards you very highly, Oikawa-san,” Ushijima explained, “So you must be doing something right.” Oikawa, if possible, turned an even darker shade of red and didn’t say a word. Ushijima took this as his time to leave and he and his son waved good bye to Oikawa, still red and stumbling over his words with one glance at Ushijima. Ushijima didn’t understand, but later on when he was putting food on the table, Tobio suggested that Oikawa Sensei has a crush on him.

Ushijima thought it was absurd, because that was the first and only time he had met Oikawa. But they built a friendship over the time where Tobio dragged his father in to talk to his teacher. Oikawa would blush every time he was close to Ushijima and he never understood why. Maybe Tobio was right, maybe the young teacher did have a crush on him. Or he could be slightly feverish, but if he was feverish all the time then he should probably seek help.

“Would you like to get coffee?” Ushijima asked suddenly one day after his son oh so conveniently left something in the classroom. Oikawa was arranging things on his desk but upon Ushijima’s proposal he promptly knocked some papers to the ground.

“Huh?” Oikawa blinked at him in surprise.

“We do not have to go if you don’t-”

“I do!” Oikawa all but shouted in his face. It was Ushijima’s turn to blink owlishly at the teacher. “I would love, love to get some coffee with you. But… But why so suddenly, I mean, uh,” He scratched the back of his head, “Would it be a date?”

“If you’d like it to be.” Ushijima paused, “My son seems to think you have a crush on me. I must admit that you do openly stare at me and get red as you do so, but I always attributed it to you being sick. You should really see a doctor if you’re feeling sick.”

Oikawa’s lips moved into a thin line and he breathed through his nose. He was turning red again and Ushijima was growing concerned once more. Tobio returned to his side and looked between them, more confused than he was before.

“What happened to Oikawa Sensei?” Tobio tilted his head a bit in question.

“N-Nothing!” Oikawa said, “Yes, I’d love to get coffee with you Ushiwa- Ushijima-san. I would very much like it to be a date.” 

Ushijima smiled softly and he watched as Oikawa visibly had to grip the desk to keep from falling over. Tendou liked to tell him that his smiles had that effect on people. He didn’t understand why, he was just smiling, but he just let it happen.

“Does Saturday work for you?” 

“Perfect, yes, just. Yes.” Oikawa nodded, his glasses bobbing on his face, threatening to fall off. “Have a good day now. Also, Tobio, it’s not nice to spread rumors.” He grinned almost wickedly and Tobio pouted.

“I’m not spreading rumors!” Tobio insisted.

Oikawa placed his hands on his hips, “It’s rude to produce slander of your teacher to your father!”

“I don’t know what that means,” Tobio huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The words Oikawa had used were too big for him. Oikawa smirked triumphantly.

Ushijima led his son out of the classroom to avoid the discourse between his son and his son’s teacher. He did, however, leave with Oikawa’s number which Oikawa seemed to hold his graciously. 

When they met up on Saturday, Ushijima finally had a reason to be flustered, seeing Oikawa out of his classroom element and in casual clothes. But Oikawa was equally as flustered and it was a struggle to get out coherent sentences. But they made it through that morning, and the following weekend, and the weekend after that until coffee wasn’t just a weekend thing, but a daily morning thing, with Tobio in tow.


End file.
